Hypothesizing that a fraction of heterozygotes for Menkes syndrome will exhibit mild to moderate clinical symptomatology attributable to Menkes syndrome, we seek to evaluate myelination patterns in males, establish a database in Menkes hemizygotes; to study cerebral metabolism in Menkes patients, and to establish a database for Menkes hemizygotes.